Enderus Rising
Prolouge "One day, a hero. He will arrive, and stop the Fury. The bloodshed will stop, and the Nether...shall return back to a normal state. The Order Of The Stone is planning the downfall." The words haunted Tobias like a poltergiest. Ever since he became ruler, he couldn't stop thinking about The Sage's words. Who was this "hero?" "Minion, bring me the Globe!" Tobias yelled. "Yes, Lord Enderus!," the minion replied back. A few minutes later, the Enderman minion, humming, brought in a biege-colored block. It had markings of all worlds: Craft City, Desert Realm, Icy Hedge, Mushroom Catacombs, The End, The Sky Dimension, and most importantly... "The Nether.," Lord Enderus whispered. As if it had ears, the globe started to shake, slowly starting to float in a square socket. A giant computer screen flashed on, and a lone eye was shown. "YOU HAVE MISSED ME, TOBIAS." "Yes, I have. I've got almost everything we need to set you free, my lord. But..." "WHAT IS IT NOW? A FLAW?" "Yes, my liege. I assume I've told about the "hero" who could mess with my plans?" "OUR PLANS. AND YES, I'VE HEARD OF THE MEGA. THE ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT ME." "Well, my liege. My subjects think that the hero will start his journey tomorrow, and only one artifact is missing...," Lord Enderus started to say, but was interrupted. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, TOBIAS. YOU HAVE THE URN. THE SULFIR. THE BELL RUBY. THE GOLD WOOL. WHAT ELSE IS MISSING?" "The heart of this hero." "THE SECONDARY ONE. ALL HUMANS ARE BORN WITH TWO. ONE FOR REGULAR MILLENIUMS, AND THE OTHER FOR..." "Stealing, and using it to free you." "YES. TOBIAS. THE WINTER SOLSTICE...IT IS IN TWO DAYS. IF I AM NOT FREED BY THEN, I WILL CUT THE DEAL AWAY.," the thing growled. "I'm sorry, my liege. But the hero will have his secondary heart removed, just you wait!," Tobias promised. The eye stayed silent for awhile. Finally, it started to talk. "VERY WELL. I WILL SEND HIM TO ASSIST YOU ON THE BOAT." Finally, the screen blacked out, and the globe went back to Lord Enderus's hands. Finish a boat, kill a hero, revive the Fury, take over the world, like he did to The End, preform at the floating nightclub of Club SkydoesMinecraft, and practice a ritual to set the Fury free in the first place? "That's too easy for me," Lord Enderus thought, Chapter 1: Ordinary Joe "Mail Villager! Mail Villager here!," a Villager in a blue hat said. Going around to treasure chest-themed mailboxes, he dropped in little notes, and every once often, he drops in a package. "Mail for Gavincraft!" Once said, a Minecrafter came out of his biege house. He had orange/redish hair, a blue and black hoodie, and blue jeans. He wore red shoes, and was holding an Emerald. "Here ya go, Max.," Gavin said. The Mail Villager nodded, going back to deliver mail. Once he was gone, Gavin went back inside his house, and looked at the mail. It's always junk. Like he always says: "Who pays for a house without paying to BUILD it in the first place?" There WAS one mail piece, however, that did get his attention. "Yes! Crafting Monthly!," Gavin said, dancing in happiness. "The best issue yet! I knew I ordered it! See, Dawg?" A fully-grown gray Dog rolled his eyes in exhaustion. He wore a blue collar, and had a scar the size of a Diamon on his back. TBC Category:Stories Category:Heroes Category:Super Villains